Card guides and pullers are known for guiding, pulling and fastening circuit boards or cards in a guide rack or chassis. For example, Richco of Chicago, Ill., sells card guides and pullers which serve to insert, extract and secure cards in place. For example, Richco's R1001 series card guide and puller comprises a lever-like handle mounted to pivot about a corner of a card. One end of the handle can be used for inserting or extracting the card, while the other end includes a ledge which can secure the card by cooperating with a C-channel. However, such a card guide and puller is not useful for assembling two parts, e.g., printed circuit boards to one another, especially when the substrates of the parts are parallel to one another.